Shinji Miura
Shinji Miura was the neighbor of Yuriko Saeki and an acquaintance of Miki Takamura. Appearance Shinji is a young adult, most likely in his early-mid twenties. His most distinguishing features are his messy black hair with bangs swept to the left and his green eyes with slit pupils. Personality Shinji is very kind and helpful man who is a very considerate person and will go out of his way to help others, delivering Miki Takamura's luggage to her home himself when it is sent to his house by mistake and also helping her move her things, despite having a bad arm. He is especially caring and protective towards Miki, constantly checking up on her and telling her to call him anytime she needs something. He is apparently a logical person and not very superstitious, as he doesn't believe that the house is really haunted and that Miki is just imagining the monster. However, despite this, he is not unkind to Miki and merely expresses concern for her well-being and a desire to assist her any way he can. He is surprisingly accepting and understanding of Miki, unlike her mother, who calls her 'crazy'. He was also kind and non-judgmental of Miki's aunt, Yuriko Saeki. Shinji seems to have no problem with repeatedly entering Miki's home without permission, though his reasons for doing so are benevolent. This fact, as well as his insistence that Miki not sleep on the couch, as examples of his protective and chivalrous nature. History Not much is known about Shinji's early life. He presumably grew up in the area where Yuriko Saeki (Miki Takamura's aunt) lived with her husband and was acquainted with Saeki. He was saddened when she committed suicide. In-Game Three years after Yuriko Saeki's death, Shinji became acquainted with the house's new occupant, Saeki's niece Miki Takamura. He first met her after arriving to drop off some of her belongings, which had been delivered to his house by mistake. Over the next five days, Shinji comes to visit Miki regularly, having grown fond of her fairly quickly. He is concerned for her well-being (prompting him to actually break into her home and pop up unexpectedly). It is implied he has a crush on her. After he finds Miki passed out in the well in the back garden, he takes her back to his own home, where his romantic feelings towards her become more evident. Miki confides in Shinji about the monster that has been stalking her around the house. Shinji is supportive of Miki, but he clearly does not believe there is a real monster and expresses concern for Miki's well-being. Shinji suggests that the monster and other strange goings-on are merely hallucinations and offers to take her to hospital. From here, the player can choose how Miki responds to Shinji, which can lead to one of two endings. Endings Bad Ending If Miki Takamura chooses to agree with Shinji that the monster is only a figment of her imagination, she will agree to go with him to hospital tomorrow and he agrees to leave. Unfortunately, Miki is attacked by the monster that night and dies. A newspaper article states her body was found in the basement by a neighbor; it is very likely that Shinji was this neighbor. Good Ending If Miki Takamura insists that the monster is real, she will ask Shinji to leave, and he does so reluctantly, saying he will "come running" should she need anything. After Miki's encounter with the monster in the basement - where it is revealed to be the ghost of her aunt Yuriko Saeki - Miki passes out. Shinji, worried about Miki, breaks into her house yet again and finds her unconscious in the basement. He stays with her until she wakes up and calls an ambulance. After Miki is diagnosed with schizophrenia, she decides to move back in with her mother to recover from her ordeal and help her mother get over her hysteria. Shinji is supportive of her decision, though he states he will miss her. He is pleased when Miki promises she will come back to visit him and may move back to her aunt's home some day. Relationships Miki Takamura Shinji develops a close bond to Miki right from when they meet. He constantly checks up on her, offers her assistance and support and is very protective of her. It is implied that Shinji is romantically interested in Miki, due to his protectiveness of her and when he calls her "pretty" and becomes flustered. Miki seems to feel likewise about him. Shinji doesn't seem to think Miki is "crazy" even when she tells him about the supposed 'hauntings'. Although he doesn't believe there is a real monster, Shinji does not make fun of her or judge her, and merely tries to help her and offer her support. In the Good Ending, Shinji is glad to hear Miki will return eventually, implying that the two may even begin a relationship in the future. In the Bad Ending, Shinji is most likely the neighbor who discovered Miki's body, and would likely have been devastated by her death, considering his strong feelings towards her. Yuriko Saeki Not much is known about Shinji's relationship to Saeki. They were neighbors for years and Shinji seemed to like Saeki and he was saddened when she passed away. Trivia * Shinji has tennis wear in his room, implying that he plays tennis in his spare time. * Shinji has broken into Miki Takamura's home several times during the duration of the game. * It is assumed that Shinji harbored a sort of crush on Miki as he grows bashful when he calls her pretty. * In the Good End, when Shinji excuses himself from Miki's home, when telling her she can come if she needs something, he says, "I'll come running." much like the character Garry does whilst dying in the game Ib. * Shinji's name is quite similar to that of Shinji Mimura, a character from ''Battle Royale. ''It is unknown if this was intentional. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters